BELLAS LUCKY NIGHT
by little0miss0sunshine
Summary: Bella stumbles across a house after her truck bakes down and makes an unlikly friendship wth the boy who lives there but bella has shodows in her past which keep followiong her will her past stop her moving forward with edward. is he has happy as he seems
1. BELLAS LUCKY NIGHT

**SUMMARY**

**Bella stumbles onto a door step of a 3 storey white house only hoping to borrow the phone to call the mechanic she ends up stumbling across someone who could possibly be the man off her dreams.**

BPOV

I could hear Rain pounding on the roof of my car as I sped down the highway, so fast that I couldn't even read the sign posts that were blurring past my window it was getting nearer to midnight as I slowly got further away from my own living nightmare. I didn't know where I was going or where I would end up all I knew was where ever It was it would be better than were I was leaving from.

It was nearing 1:30 and I started to hear my car motor failing, my first thought was that I was out of gas but then I realised as I looked down at my ……. That I still had nearly a full tank since I had only topped up 17 miles ago. I kept pushing my big old Chevy truck down the high at a ever decreasing speed it had lasted me for a few years now (to my utter surprise) I had got it off a man who had brought second hand from a guy who got it in the late 50's. every time I drove I always half expected it to fall apart if you weren't gentle but truth be known she was truly a sturdy beast and off course with my bad luck she decided to brake down the one time I needed her the most…but shit happens right?

My truck was now going at a crawl and it finally hit me I was 100% screwed here I was in the middle if know where, my car was about to die from god knows what and I only had another $205to my name, but I guess there were upsides. I was FREE. away from HIM and of course his personal slave, my mother and I could do anything I wanted in the budget of $205 as my car shuddered to a stop my positive thinking flew out the window. As I stared ahead into the blackness, gripping the stirring wheel for what seemed a eternity I finally realised what this meant. I was going to have to walk to the next town and well I'm not quite sure what I needed/had to do once I got there but it was all I could really due since I cant sit in this truck for the rest of my life.

I groaned out load using all my weight to shove the old truck door open I jumped down slipping on the wet gravel cursing under my breath I heaved my self up and shivered pulling my hoddie down over head and stared to walk through the pounding rain.

I kept cheeking my phone every 5 minutes to cheek if I had service but of course I had NONE (typical). after 2hours of walking I stumbled across a secluded drive way and figured that who ever lived down the end of it would at least have a phone…who I was going to ring I was still unsure of who I was going to ring, maybe a mechanic if I even had enough money to fix my truck if it off course was fixable. Well at least I could get a tow to town. After another fifteen minutes I was shocked to walk into a clearing with a big lawn in front of a 3 storey white house or maybe the appropriate word would be mansion, not wanting to be out in the rain any longer I cut mu ogling short and with the last ounces of my energy I jogged up to the front door without hesitating I rang the door bell but immediately regretted it was 4:05 in the morning for goodnes sack and the people who lived here were probably rich snobs who would immediately turn there nose down at me when the answered the door. Just as I turned to go the door opened and in front of me stood the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my entire life. He had bronze hair which was sticking up in every direction but it suited him and as I made my way down his body I noticed he was shirtless only wearing a pair of pajama pants I immediately felt heat rising in my cheeks and I can only hope that it was to dark for him to notice.

"hello?" his amazing voice broke the silence and I shoot my eyes up to his face only to be meet with the most intense emereld eyes, I felt as if I could be lost in them for the rest of my life and I didn't even mind.

I suddenly realised I hadn't said anything back so I opened my mouth to say something but he immediately cut in asking me what I wanted.

"oh…erm…I broke down …and well…I …well was wondering if I could use your phone?" I finally managed to say.

"ahh..ohhhhk" he spoke slowing standing aside to let me in I immediately froze the interior was even more amazing then the outside.

"my mums and interior designer" he explained obviously noticing my wide eyes "ill just go get the phone then"he mumbled as he walked out of the room coming back with a cordless phone and the local phone book I could only guess.

"I guessed youlld need this to" he said handing it to me.

The front of the book said 'FORKS DIRECTERY'

"so that's where I am" I chuckled

He looked at me with a confused look and asked "you didn't even know where you were?"

" long story" I replied starting to flick through the book looking for the nearest mechanics number.

Finding it and thanking the big man up stairs seeing that that it was in forks I dialled the number and plonked down on the couch forgetting that I was soaked right through.

After nine rings I got to the answer machine and hung up angrily

"and the shitty night goes on" I grumble mostly to my self but of course Edward heard.

"answer phone?" he asked, I nodded lazily "well I wouldn't be surprised it is 4:15 in the morning" he laughed "your lucky I fell asleep on the couch other wise you would have been sleeping on the door step until mourning"

"mmm…lucky me" I replied sarcastically

He chuckled and cracked the most sexiest crooked grin I had ever seen. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way"

"bella….erm…swan.. I guess" I replied not knowing It took me so long to say my last name…I must remember to ditch when I get out of here.I don't really wanna be trackable.

"nice to meet you bella swan I guess" he joked "wow… your soaked how long have you been out in that?" he asked pointing his head in the direction of outside.

"erm…just over 2 hours" I replied

"jezz…you must be freezing"

"yeah actually" I giggled

"wait here Ill go get you something dry to wear till morning" I went to protest but he had already dashed up the stairs on the west side of the house,

He came back 5 minute later carrying what seemed to be one of his shirts and a pair of grey track pants

"sorry…my sisters asleep so I couldn't get you any of her stuff…hope it fits"

"yeah..they'll be sweet"

"um the bathrooms the first door on your right just up the stairs"

I nodded and headed up the stairs going through the first door on my right.I turned the light on and stared in owe and what could be a bathroom to fit kings and queens. After the initail shock I quickly striped out of my wet clothes and into the overly large dry ones. I scooped up the pile of soggy material at jogged down stairs falling straight into Edward in one off my all to familiar klutzy moments.

He caught me round the waist stumbling backwards nearly falling over himself once he had steady us I came to realise that I could feel what I could only describe as a pleasant electric shock running through my body I immediately looked up and saw in his emerald eyes that he felt it to.

"oh..erm..sorry' I said stepping back but stumbling over the first step of the stairs and landing with a thump on my backside.

He looked at me in utter shock but then I saw that sexy crooked grin start to spread across his face and next thing I knew we were both in hysterics.

"ill just go put that in the dryer" he chocked out once we had managed to get our breaths back.

"oh…choice…thanks" I said putting my wet clothes in his out stretched hand which of course like the rest of him, were perfect.

He came back a couple of minutes later carrying a white pillow and and a duvet.

I guess he saw my puzzled expression because he said "I figured that you didn't have any where to stay for the night since you didn't even know where you were…so I thought you could crash on the couch…if you don't mind?" he said shrugging

"oh…I love you…thanks so much" I squealed jumping up and hugging him tightly, realising what I had just down I quickly pulled my arms back and stumbled into the couch, sitting down.

'oh…sorry…that just probably the best thing that's happened to me all night or day wait I actually thing its been 36 hours" I laughed

"oh ohk…if you don't mind me asking whys that? I mean why didn't you even know were you were? Aren't you driving somewhere?" he questioned

"as I said it's a long story"

"well we do have till the mechanics open. And you can always stay for breakfast" he suggest

I smiled, taking a deep breath "well basically you could say im running away, wow that sounds like im ten. What I mean is I turned 18 36 hours ago and well decided I had to leave so I packed what I could in ten minutes and jumped into my Chevy with the small bit of cash I had and well put the pedal to the meddle" I joked

He stared at me mouth hanging open I managed to stuttur out "so your homeless"

"well it sounds worse when you say it like that" I mumbled

"I bet your tired so let you get some sleep before morning"he smiled at me sweetly before departing the room.

I flopped back onto the couch and immediately fell into a dream about the amazing beautiful man I had just meet.


	2. unfixable old Chevys

**Heya guys,**

**Thanks for reading my very first story…this is kinda just to help me with my writing cause well I'm not that good and yes I KNOW I suck at dialogue hahaha**

**Yea I kno that some of you would find it weird how Edward just let some random person come into his house but I live in this hick ass town so its not odd to have someone who has broken down knocking on your door…also I have fallen asleep on some familys couch while waiting for a tow truck hahaha. Well now that's all cleared up on with the storey**

**Note I do not own twlight the marvellous stephenie meyer does !! Thank you god for her haha**

____________________________________________________________________-

I was just starting to come onto consciousness when I heard muffled voices getting clearer

"..what was I supposed? Just leave her out in that? she'd probably die of hypothermia"

"Edward" a stronger but similar force argued back "she could have been some physco and murdered us in our sleep"

"phftt…that's really likely, a serial killer in forks ? I mean, come' on she can't even walk on a flat surface without falling over. How on earth would she kill us without us waking up" he sarcastically shot back chuckling a little, probably from his first hand experience of my clumsiness.

"it doesn't matter how unlikely it could be, you don't just go letting strangers into the house in the middle of the night"

I heard someone's retreating footsteps and decided that it was my time to get up. Staggering to my feet I noticed my dry clothes on the end of the couch, I quickly snatched them up and tip toed up the stairs and into the bathroom I used last night.

Once I had got changed I quickly headed for the door but as I passed the coffee table I noticed a piece of paper and decided to at least write a note.

_Edward_

_Thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciated it._

_Bella._

I put the note back on the coffee table on top of his clothes and continued heading out the door.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

The walk to town wasn't as bad as I thought, it took me around 30 minutes and a further 10 to find the mechanics.

Forks turned out to be this tiny hick ass town but I do have to be glad for that cause I'm guessing that's why it only cost me a mere $85 to get towed here though I do have to say the mechanic was getting a little to friendly for my liking (dirty old man). Oh well at least I still go $120 left till I can get my hands on some more.

So here I am sitting in my truck outside the mechanics since I couldn't go anywhere due to the fact that my truck was officially unfixable, with my feet up on the dashboard, fag in my mouth eating cheesels and banging my head to AC/DC-highway to hell.

If my truck was going I could honestly say this was heaven.

Ahhh…I mentally screamed as I noticed Edwards face up against my truck window knocking his fist against the glass and saying something I couldn't here. What the hell was he doing here any way? wasn't I the 'freaky stranger' that crashed on his couch last night. Wander what he wants?

I casually winded down the window and look at him with confusion "WHAT?" I shouted. realising I still had my headphones on I quickly slipped them off. Noticing the strange look he gave I mentally kicked my self realising I had just shouted at him, oh crap ! He probably thought I had escape from a mental hospital.

"what?" I said just above a whisper looking down and blushing

"oh sorry for giving you a fright I was just was walking down the road and noticed you in your truck"

"oh…um..ohk"

"so what you still doing here? I thought you were trying to skip town as fast as possible? You seemed in a hurry this morning since you didn't even stay for breakfast"

"oh…yea…sorry about that, and well the verdict for my truck is that it is well basically unfixable…so im stuck here in this hick ass down forks" I grumbled, lazily throwing my arms in the air.

**EPOV **

After meeting that strange clumsy girl last night I hadn't been able to get her off my mind. Her long brown hair that hang in curls down her petite back, and the brown pools that were her eyes kept poping up in my dreams all of last night.

She was the reason the word beautiful was invented. Even though I knew I would never see her again I couldn't help but wonder if we meeted some other way what we could have been but of course this was just me being a helpless romantic, I mean com on get grip on yourself man, you meet her for like 20 minutes and your already planning your wedding !

"Argg…" I grumbled out load shoving my hands deeper into my pockets and continued walking, turning the corner just of the main road of forks. . I wasn't really paying much attention to were I was going due to the fact that I was completely obsessing about 'some girl' like a crazy person .I looked up briefly when something caught my eye, a big old red Chevy truck with…could it be?

"BELLA" I shouted from across the road, realising that she didn't hear me I made haste and jogged across the road and started tapping on the drivers side window.

Whoa, she smokes?

Just then I saw her jump and stare at me with wide eyes cautiously rolling down the window before she shouting right in my face.

"WHAT?"

I little taken back I just stared at her for a moment. Probably realising she still had her head phones on she toke them off.

"what?" she mumbled looking down but not before I noticed crimson spreading through her cheeks. Oh. my. God could she be any more adorable?

coming back down to earth I finially remembered how to talk. Jezz what was this girl doing to me?

"oh sorry for giving you a fright I was just was walking down the road and noticed you in your truck" well it was true.

"oh…um..ohk" she said finally meeting my gaze.

"so what you still doing here? I thought you were trying to skip town as fast as possible? You seemed in a hurry this morning since you didn't even stay for breakfast" I asked trying not to let the annoyance in my voice to be heard.

"oh…yea…sorry about that, and well the verdict for my truck is that it is well basically unfixable…so im stuck here in this hick ass down forks" she grumbled, dramatically throwing her arms up as if in defeat.

"so what you going todo now" I queried

"fuck do I know" she shot back

"little touchy this morning are we?" I said not being able to hide the smirk

Glaring at me, looking more like a kitten trying to me a tiger. I don't know how long I just stood there smirking at her with her just glaring back but I was determined not to break the silence. Finally she gave up.

"so can I help you with anything or are you just going to stand there looking goofy all day?" she asked slighty less angrey as before

"nope" I said simply

"nope what?"

"nope I'm not going to stand here all day cause were going to be going to lunch"

"Oh is that right"

"yep, cause honestly it doesn't look like you've got much else to do"

"humph" she turned away sinking into her seat further looking slightly defeated

"anyways, since you skipped out on me this morning at breakfast ild say you owed me" I pushed

She finially turned to look at me and I put on my most inisent face I could at looked deep into her eyes. It didn't take long at her eyes were all glassed over as if no body was home.

I coughed I let my face be over took by the grin that escaped me.

Blinking a little she huffed and stumbled out of her truck and into my arms which securely held her to me to stop her from falling on to the ground.

She looked up at me from underneath her think eyelash's and blushing a little before stepping back and I reluctantly realised her from my arms.

"so.." I said looking down at her smiling what do you feel like for lunch?"

________________________________________________________________________________

**please review....and give constructive criticism other wise ill never get better...and some ideas wouldnt hurt either =]**

**mwah**

**x**


	3. Edwards shout and stingy motel rooms

**Thanks everyone for your reviews there really helpful and defiantly a **

**confident booster !!**

**Hope this chapters just as good as the last and sorry for all the mistakes I'm a major slacker when it comes to re-reading and editing but I am trying =]**

**NOTE**** I do not own twilight !! The magical Stephenie Meyer does, but if I did I'ld still Edward from the world and never give him back. referring to the fact that if he was a real person or vamp. Doesn't worry me !! He could bite me any time he likes hahaha….**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

We ended up at a unique looking diner both ordering burgers and coke which were delicious. Surprisingly we got on really well and neither of us bothered to check the time till I pointed out that the sun was slowing sinking in the sky, it seemed as if it was almost telling us that our time was up.

"Shoot, we've been here almost 4 hours" Edward spoke up

"Seriously, wow I would of never have thought that I could actually have a decent conversation for four hours with a rich pretty boy like your self" I giggled

"So, you think I'm pretty" he smirked

"Erm" blushing deeply I looked down at my lap "well…yea I guess…your well"

"Well your not bad yourself Bella"

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue did weird and exciting things to my body, I can just imagine what else that mouth and tongue of his can do….

"Hello, anyone home" the velvety voice said snapping me out of my little day dream

"Huh?" …I'm a freak that's all I could come up with 'huh'. wow real witty Bella.

"Dude, you just like totally spaced out on me for a moment there" he said looking at me confused "I'm not that boring am I?"

"What? Oh no I just haven't had much sleep the last couple of days. It must be catching up on me" I replied lamely

"Oh…Ohk" he said looking like he didn't completely believe me but not pushing the matter which I mentally thanked him for. How do you explain to someone who you have just meet that the reason you spaced out was because they were so incredibly hot and you were to busy imagining naughty little fantasy's.

"Well I guess you have to go now? Your family might be wondering where you are." I said not even bothering to hind the disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah, I should get going. I don't want them to worry." I don't know if I was imagining it but he seemed nearly as disappointed about our time being up as I was "if you don't mind me asking, where are you stay the night?"

"Oh" I hadn't really thought about this "My truck I guess"

"you'll never get to sleep in your truck. Your welcome to crash on my couch again, now that I know your not a crazy mass murderer" he chuckled

"No way! " I almost yelled "I'm not going to get you in anymore trouble with your parents"

"you heard that this morning did you?" he said looking down at the table

"oh, um well yea that was one of the reasons I left early, I didn't want to corse anymore trouble" I told him hoping he would understand.

"you didn't corse any trouble" he assured me "and If you wont crash on my couch at least let me get you a motel room for the night" he said reaching for his wallet in his back pocket of his jeans.

"no, its ok my trucks fine, I don't want you spending money on me…we've just meet"

"fine but I'm not letting you sleep in that truck so how about I pay for half of the motel room …and ill let you choose the motel" he bargained

"humph…fine, but could you give me a lift?"

"yeah course"

"ok well there's a motel about a 15 minute drive out of the main forks area. I saw it advertised in the information centre."

"ok then lets go" he said placing enough money on the table for our meals and drinks plus a generous tip.

"I can pay for myself you know"

"I don't doubt that you cant, but do have to remind you that it was I who asked you to lunch" he said smoothly letting the corner of his mouth pull up into that sexy crooked grin that gives me butterflies.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

After getting my clothes from my truck we headed off, giving him directions as we went.

When we finally pulled up at the place Edwards expression was priceless. I knew the place wasn't going to be grand, ok that's an understatement I knew it was going to be down right shit but I wasn't going to let Edward spend any more money on me, he had already brought me lunch.

"y-you sure this the p-place?" Edward finally got out after stumbling over his words.

"yup" I said cheerfully "the very one" grabbing my bag I headed for the cheek in office with Edward trailing a few steps behind, probably still In shock.

"jezz Edward, no need to go all catatonic on me, welcome to the real world not everyone can afford 5 star hotels." I reminded him before opening the door and walking into the dimly lit cheek in office.

After getting the key me and Edward walked round till we found my room which was right at the end of the block of small motel units.

Once opening the door even I was in shock. The carpet looked like it belonged in the eighties along with the curtains which were scorched on the ends of one. There were stains all over the carpet and the one double bed looked like it had a bit to much exercise done on it over the years if you get my drift.

And before I knew it I was in hysterics and after a while Edward joined in to. When we finally got our breaths back we wandered inside and had a noisy around. There was a small dingy bathroom with toilet, shower and sink and the kitchen which flowed off the bedroom/lounge/main living area.

After our short exploration I flopped down on to the bed and closed my eyes letting every thing that had happened so far wash over me .

"Mmmm…" I sighed

The bed wasn't that uncomfortable and I had just started to settle in further when some one in the room purposely coughed. Realising that I had forgotten all about Edward I shot up eyes wide open staring at him while I felt heat creep across my cheeks. stupid blush I cursed.

"enjoying yourself?" he asked letting a laugh escape his lips

"yup" I said confidently patting the spot next to me and grinning toothily at him "its not as uncomfortable as it looks" I reassured him

After a few minutes of what looked like him having a battel inside his head he slowly wounded over and sat down stiffly next to me.

Laughing at his stiffness I lay down pulling him down with me. "relax Mr I'm to good for a ½ star motel" I joked

Turning to face me he smiled to and then…I couldn't believe it, he wasn't really going to I mean…my mental rambling was cut short by his ice cold lip gently brushing against mine and then my body had a mind of its own and I was trying to deepen the kiss. He obviously saw what I was trying to do and started to kiss me more deeply running his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance, I complied full heartedly and then we were truly kissing it was like nothing I had ever experience his ice cold lips mixed with his smooth tongue moving skilfully with my own was enough to send shivers down my spine.

His hands snaked down my body till the were on my hips turning our body's so that we faced each other and even though he had me pressed up against his entire body I felt as if it wasn't close enough. As if reading my thoughts he rolled on top of me letting me feel his weight pressing against me but still holding some of his weight off me with his fore arms so I wasn't squished. My fingers were now entangled in his glorious bronze hair and I tugged at it hopping him to let me breath. He complied but still didn't let his lips leave my body. He started trailing kisses along my jaw at up to the bottom of my ear nibbling on my earlobe.

"Bella..?" he exhaled heavily

"Edward" I replied just as out of breath

He slowly pulled away immediately earning a disapproving pout from me. Smiling and bending down to kiss my nose.

"I've got to go"

"Do you have to?" I whined just like a little kid who's mother had just refused to buy them an ice-cream.

"as much as I'd like to stay, yes I do. I don't wont my family to send a search party out" and with that he got up of the bed and headed for the door.

"oh, I thought if you were still in town tomorrow afternoon we could hang out once my school has finished" not even waiting for a reply he exited my scungy little motel room with a big smirk spread across his angelic face of his.

_____________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**The next chapter should be out in the next two days**

**Mwah**

**x**


	4. job at newtons

**hope you guys like this one...please tell me what i need to improve on and what you like =]**

**NOTE i do not own twilight !!**

also i dont think ill be updating on weekends im usually too busy but apart from that there should be a chapter each night if i dont get to much homework haha

________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I don't really know what had come over me back in the motel room, I mean usually I wouldn't be so up front, I've never just kissed some girl that I had just meet. Though I'm not going to deny it, it was one hell of a kiss and I definitely don't regret it I just don't wont her to think I'm some sex crazed teen aiming to get some.

"So where have you been all day, huh?" Alice shrieks first thing I get through the front door

"Know where" I mumble back but obviously didn't hide the smirk that sneaked onto my lips well enough.

Pouncing again she tries eyeballing me on her tip toes "Oh don't give me that crap, you were out and from the look of that smirk you were out with a girl"

"Mind your own business" I say before pushing my way past her and start heading for the stairs

"Ooo I knew it, I just knew it" she squeeks "is it a girl from school? Do I know her? Is she pretty"

"grrr….no and no and she's bloody gorgeous" I reply giving in before jogging up the stairs and into by bedroom were I lock the door

**BPOV**

Still lying in bed at 10:30 in the morning thinking of course about Edward and when I'ld see him next. Even though I had just met him I felt a strange pull towards him and couldn't wait to see him at 3:00 this afternoon. I was all ready giddy.

After showering and possibly using up all the hot water in the motel I pull on a pair of jeans, and my favourite phoenix high football shirt and a hoodie. I still cant believe im 1560 km away from what use to be by home town.

Chucking on my worn out sneakers and slinging my back pack onto my back I head off to the front office to hand in my key.

After asking the lady in the office I found out there were no public buses round here so my only choice was to hitch hike. I had hitch hiked before but it still scared the day lights out of me, all those stories you hear on the news about young girls getting kid napped and tortured but since it was a small town I hoped it would be a bit safer.

Thankfully I only walked 5 minutes down the road before getting picked up by a lady who said her name was Mrs Newton.

"so you new in town?" she asked looking questionably at me

"oh, I'm just here till I can get enough money to get a second hand car, mine broke down and its pretty much unfixable" I laughed

"are you looking for a job?"

"well you could say that"

"oh this is perfect, my husband and I own the sporting goods store and we had to let our last employee go after catching her and my son on the video surveillance fooling around" she told me heatedly "that Jessica's a no good…oh sorry dear forget I said that" she said smiling sweetly" so anyway would you like the job?"

"that would be perfect thank you so much, when could I start?" I ask eagerly

"well its Monday now so how about the Thursday coming? Could you work during the day since it doesn't sound like you go to school here?"

"yeah, even better as I said I'm just passing through and will be gone as soon as I raise the money. I hope that's alright though, me being just a temporary worker?"

"that's fine dear"

After that we fell into comfortable silence for the rest of the trip into town she dropped me of at my truck with a cheery 'see you on Thursday nine o'clock'

I couldn't believe I had just got a job this is great soon ill have enough for a second hand budget car and soon ill be out of here.

The rest of the day past briskly and before I knew it I was leaning up against the hood of Edwards Volvo fag in my mouth and eating cheesels with a couple of minutes to 3 o'clock.

**EPOV**

Finally the bell rang, I can honestly say this has been the longest day of my life. Making my way out to my Volvo I see a familiar shape resting up against the hood of my car. I quickly pick up my pace.

"wow, what is with you and those" I say noticing the big pack of cheesels in her hand

"what, there good" she says smiling at me

She quickly takes one last puff of her cigarette and drops it before grounding it under her foot

"you know that's bad for you right?" having a doctor as a father makes you scarily aware of all the bad chemicals out there which isn't nessircerly a good thing

"oh yeah, I just do it when I'm stressed" she said looking down at the ground. Oh god I've upset her now what?

"sorry, its just my fathers a doctor and well…"

"nah its all good" she says looking up and smiling again "guess what" she says positively beaming

"what?" I ask coyly

"I GOT A JOB" she squeals practically jumping up in down.

"true, where"

"some sporting goods store called newtons"

I basically growl hearing she'll be taking over Jessica's place working with that foul cheating bastard. mike.

"wow, calm down" she jokes "what's so wrong with the place?"

" I don't like mike"

"who?"

"mike Newton, the son of the owners"

"oh..ohk can I ask why"

"No" I don't know why I was being so hostile well actually I do but the bastard cheated on my sister for fucks sake with that skank Jessica. "sorry its just he cheated on my sister"

"by any chance was it with Jessica while they were on shift together"

"wait how do you know?"

"I hitch hiked to town and it was Mrs Newton who gave me a lift and she well kinda let it slip."

Wait. She what? Hitch hiked does she know how dangerous that is. She could have been killed. Or worse. I was practically fuming now

"wow man what's wrong you look like your going to explode"

"YOU HITCH HIKED" I screamed " do you know how dangerous that is. It could have been the last thing you ever did. How could you be so stupid" I don't know why I was so worked up but for some reason I had a strange urge to protect this girl. She looked so fragile and week

"yeah I know but it's a small town and how else would I of got here to see you…"she trailed of

Ok she had me there but still "ok your right and I'm glad you're here but can you promise me to never do that again ?"

"sure what ever, but you do realise your going to end up being my personal taxi now since I don't have a car" she laughed

Smiling back thinking to myself on how perfect this is having another excuse to be in close proximity to Bella.

"so anyways, change of subject what do you want to do?"


	5. an old friend? and a forgotten night

**thanks for all the reveiws guys, i love to hear that your enjoying my story !!**

hope you guys like this one too...i dont have much to say really so without further a due on with the story

**NOTE I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed with me and Edward hanging out after school everyday. We would go for walks round town or just sit out side his school talking after my first day working at newtons on Thursday he took me to dinner in port Angeles. He would pick me up for every morning dropping me of at newtons half an hour early so he could get to school on time. I continued to stay at the same rickety motel to Edwards great amusement and things were going smoothly. That was until Sunday afternoon just before closing.

When I hear the shop door open I look up to see who was hopefully my last customer of the day, when I am greeted with the last person I expected to see here of all places.

"Jake, w-what are y-you doing here?" I stumer

"I came to look for you and convince me you to come home"

"you know I'm not going back there and you know why, not that you ever cared what he did to me all you cared about was getting your fair share"

"come on bells, don't be like that…"

"how the heel did you even find me any way?"

"I knew what direction you head in and I stoped in to most gas station asking if anyone had seen you and well the trail led me hear after I found out your truck was broken and you had got a job in this shitty ass town"

"so what you're my stalker know or just another one of phills slaves he has wrapped round his little finger?"

"jezz bells…we all miss you, please come home" he pleaded "we'll do something about phill"

"yea that's what you said right before I went to the cops then you backed phill up saying that I was lying and just didn't like him cause he was my step father"

He just stood there looking down. I knew he knew I was right.

"yea well its no big deal. We all know you enjoyed yourself" he shot at me

That was a low blow and he knew it. He also knew it was a filthy dirty lie, I cant believe he actually thought I'ld go home with him after every thing. What did he think I am, a fucken idiot?

"GET OUT!" I shouted "GET OUT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT LIEING FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME ?" I had lost it and I didn't care. Ther was only 15 minutes till my shift was over then I could close up so I don't think the newtons would mind if I packed up early. Jake hadn't moved he just stared at me while I panted out of breath from my out burst

"I SAID GET OUT DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME MUNGREL" I said reaching a bassball bat near the isle and heading for him.

Finially he started to back away "bells put the bat down, you don't want to do anything you'll regret"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I MAY OR MAY NOT REGRET, NOW LEAVE" and with that I swang, he ducked just in time and ran out the door jumping in his car and hooning it down the road.

First thing he left I put the bat away and locked up. Normally I'ld ring Edward to come get me but I had other plans that didn't evolve anything but me and the nearest pub I could find.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EPOV**

_Ring ring….ring ring…._

Quickly picking up my phone and checking caller ID to see if it was Bella normally she would call me to come get her after work but it was already 11:30 pm and she finished at 6:00.

"hello?" I say answering the phone.

"hi by any chance is this Edward?"

"yes?" I asked confused its not every day you get some guy ringing your cell phone asking if this was Edward Cullen.

"do you know a young girl called Bella? Cause we have an incredibly drunk girl down here at the 'old shack' and she keeps going on about some hot guy called Edward Cullen" he said half joking

"shit…ill be right there" I say before hanging up and running down stairs to jump into my Volvo.

After a speedy 15 minute drive I arrive at the pub called the old shack. I could smell the alcohol before I even walked in but once I opened the door the only people in there was the bartender and Bella who looked nearly passed out with her head resting on the bar and a empty bottle of tequila next to her along with a shot glass.

"fuck did she drink that whole thing" I ask the bartender

"yeap, if there's one thing this can do it is drink better than anyone I've served here in my 40 years and that's saying something. Anyway's thanks for coming to get her, she was pretty messed up when she came in but she wouldn't tell anyone why all she went on about was…well you" he said with a chuckle before turning around and heading for the back room. Probably to start clearing up for the night.

"Bella? Honey are you aright?" I ask her sweetly pulling her hair out of her face

"EDwwwArddd…" she slurred "I've missed you" she said grinning at me toothily

Even drunk and dead on her feet she was still adorable

"come on Bella lets get you home, can you walk?"

"course I can fucken walk I'm not retarded you know" she mumbled out before getting up of her bar stool but before she got both her feet safely on the ground she had already started to fall face first to the ground.

"whoopsee daisies, you all right?" I say catching her round the waist before swinging her up into a bridal carry and carrying her out the door and into the passenger seat of the Volvo proceeding to buckle her up. Once I got in I started my car and started to head back to my place. The entire drive Bella was either singing Brittany spears or playing with my hair.

When we finally made it back to mine I swang her back up into my arms and tip toed back threw the house trying not to wake anyone up, cause I have know idea how I'ld explain this one to my family.

Once I had finally made it to my room and locked the door I tucked bella in bed. She looked dead asleep so I grabbed the spare blanket of the end of the bed and went over to my black couch to crash on for the night when Bella started giggling.

"you know Edward, you have a really cute but" she said and then continued to giggle like a little girl

"why thank you Bella" I say smiling sweetly which makes her giggle even more.

I wonder if she'll remember any of this in the morning. Probably not.

"what are you doing on the couch" she honestly looked confused

"well…you see your sleeping in my bed so I cant now."

"don't be silly your beds more than big enough and I don't wont you to get uncomfortable, that couch doesn't really look big enough for your big muscular absolutely faceable body" she blurts out looking at me up and down like I was something to eat.

I guessed it would make Bella happy and it wouldn't be to bad for myself. I saunter over to my bed Bella holds the blanket open and I plop my self down kicking of my shoes and snuggling down…"mmm…you smell good." she mumbles into my chest

Before I knew it Bella had jumped up and started to struggle out of her clothes till she was just in her shirt and knickers. I couldn't help but look, I mean I am a man.

Quickly after stripping she jumps back into bed and snuggles up to me. Obviously realising that I was still fully clothed she starts tugging at my clothes.

"how are you going to sleep comfortably in all those uncomfortable clothes" she did have a point "come on take them off, you don't got anything I haven't seen before. Except everything of your is probably much, much bigger than most" she said seductively before breaking out into a fit of giggles just before reaching down and tugging at the belt loops of my jeans which effectively woke little Eddie up.

Shit…doing what she says before her curious hands start wandering any were else. Before I had even got fully out of my jeans and jacket she was sound asleep. Slipping in next to her I drifted into a light dream about the beautiful girl lying next to me when I was woken well before morning by some one calling my name. First thing I noticed was that she had effectively curled up nearly on top of me with her head and top of her torso on my chest and one of her legs flopped across my up thighs which didn't help little Eddie from staying a sleep either. Realising that it was Bella saying my name and it was more close to her moaning my name then actually calling it.

After a few minutes of watching and listening to her I start to feel her hips more involuntary and something wet on my upper thigh. Immediately coming to the conclusion that she was having some sort of wet dream and I was obviously in it due to the fact that she was some what moaning my name little Eddie was at full attention and reading for duty.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep without dealing to my little problem I slip out of my covers and into my a joining bathroom for a early morning shower. Hoping to god that Bella was a heavy sleeper.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

Rolling over and realising that this bed was far to comfy to be my goo old motel bed. I start to freak out and try and recall the night before. I remembered Jacob coming and me freaking out, him leaving me then going to a bar an having tequila shots and well that's it as far a my memory goes.

"oh fuck" I curse out load. I'm in some dudes bed probably after fucking his brains out last night "fuck"

I quietly slip out of bed and scramble into my clothes. Heading for the bedroom door. taking a deep breath I slip out closing the door quietly behind me I start to tip toe down the stairs. I wander why this place seems so familiar.

"I hope your trying sneak off on me again without eating breakfast" a vevty moves calls from another room.

"Edward?" I asked absolutely confused "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck"

"whoa… Bella calm down what's wrong?" he says appearing in the door way to my right.

"oh shit" I say just staring at him "did we…um you know…did I and you and well…?"

"oh no…no don't worry we didn't have sex or anything" he said coyly as if he knew something I didn't.

"then what the fuck am I doing here" I ask bluntly

"well you see I got this phone call saying a Bella swan was rolling drunk at a bar and needed to be picked up"

Oh shit. Blushing furiously I looked down. I knew I got word vomit when I was drunk and I have really bad feeling that I said something I probably shouldn't have.

"don't worry about it, I'm just glad I got to you before some creepy old man did. Now what do you want for breakfast, I bet you have a killer hang over" he said before chuckling and heading back into the room he had just come from. All I really could do was follow him and breakfast sounded really good rite now and he was rite about the killer hangover, it felt like I had just got hit by a bus.


	6. surprise !

**Sorry this chapters really short ive kinda had like memory blank for the pas couple of days so any ideas you have would be really helpful anyway…enjoy**

**NOTE I don't own twilight if I did I would be a millionaire =] haha**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"So, aren't you meant to be at school or something?" I ask realising for the first time it was Monday morning. "What's the time anyway?"

"Its 11 o'clock and im not going to school today" he said smirking

"Huh, why not?" I ask slightly confused. I'm pretty sure I hadn't been asleep for a whole week.

"Because I couldn't leave you at home all by yourself…and before you argue my dad said it was fine so don't go getting your knickers in a twist."

"Ohk." I mumble before plopping myself down in one of the chairs at the dinning room table. "what's for breakfast?" I ask

"How does scrambled eggs on toast with bacon sound?"

"Fucking fantastic" I say while turning to beam at him "But while I wait can I have a coffee?"

"Yea sure milk, 2 sugars? Right"

"Yeap, so what you got planned for the day?"

"Well I was thinking if you were up to it I wanted to show this place" his voice lowering a bit

"Whherrreee?" I drag out

"It's a surprise" he chuckled before turning round to attend to my breakfast.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

"You didn't have any of your stuff on you so I asked my sis if you could borrow some of her stuff for the day, I hope it fits" he said chucking me a pile of clothes before turning to walk out of his room "Ill meet you down stairs he called over his shoulder before closing his door, leaving me in the best smelling room I had ever been in. after chucking on his sisters clothes, which were nearly my size I jogged down stairs.

"Ready to go" he called from his seat on the couch?"

"Yup" I replied simply

**EPOV **

I don't know what made me decide to take her to my meadow, but I just felt like something I should do. Maybe after taking her there it would become 'our' meadow.

Once in the Volvo I started to hoon down the high way turning off at a side road which lead to an old beaten track.

Pulling over and running round the bonnet of the car to open bellas door for her I started to heads towards the greenery.

"Hang on, aren't we using the trail?" she asked looking slightly scared

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you and bury you out here in the woods" I joked

"Its not that its just well I fall down a lot"

"Oh your referring to the fact that you cant even walk on a flat surface with out tripping over something" I said continuing to laugh

"Hmpft…" slapping me on the arm and folding hers over her chest refusing to move. Looking more like a stubborn child then anything else. GOD. She was adorable when she did that pout thing.

Sighing I turn to face her placing both of my hands on the side of her face "Come on bells" I breathed out "I wont let anything hurt you not even yourself" looking deep into her eyes trying to persuade her, after a moment or two her eyes go all glassy before relaxing her stance.

Grabbing her hand I head for the trees to start our very long hike to my (our) meadow.

_____________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH EDWARD CULLEN ON TOP =D**


	7. arguments

**sorry about the late update my fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in for some reason. **

**oh and I also want to apologize to **715 **for making Bella smoke, it was just to give her a more ruff type of look you know. trying to make it my own and all., but I will make Bella stop smoking in a up and coming chapter.**

**oh and I do use spell check , maybe my spell check program just sucks hahaha**

**here's the next chapter so enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Before me lay a perfectly round meadow scattered with daises, you could just hear water running water in the background and the sun was shinning brightly. It looked as if it belonged in a fairy tale, I half expected a unicorn to pop out from behind a tree.

"Wow, its beautiful"

"Yeah it is" he said gazing down at me, gazing back up into his emerald eyes I saw something there, what was it, lust? Love? It couldn't be could it. Holy shit what have I gotten my self into. Quickly turning my head away and reaching into my pocket for a smoke and lighting up.

"What the hell Bella?" sounding as if he wanted to shout it in my face "Do you mind I mean I take you to this place which means heaps to me and 2 minutes latter you light up"

"Jezz, no need to get your panties in a twist, its just a smoke…it isn't going to kill me" I cant believe I just said that I'm so stupid I mean it is a proven fact that smoking kills

"That's a lie, and you know it"

"Ok sorry and what do you care, you've got your fancy car, fancy clothes and house and your perfect little family. Why would some girl you meet like just over a week ago matter. You've got all you need"

Running his hands through his hair turning back to me to speak "don't be so stupid"

"Oh so now I'm stupid"

"Well yes right now you are being a bit stupid" he retorted

"Well I'm so sorry mister 'I'm so perfect' getting anyone he wants"

"WHAT" I screamed

"Oh don't play dumb with me I see you at school with all those pretty girls in short skirts hanging off your arm" I said fighting back tears

"JUST SHUT UP" it felt as if he slapped me, there was pure furry in his eyes and it hurt me more than the most painful slap from Phil. "You don't know what your talking about. they're just…"

"They're just what Edward" I cut him off " your little play things is that what you wanted me to become, you new toy, next accomplish maybe huh?"

"Aaarrrggg…That's it I'm leaving" and with that he turned and left leaving me all alone in what once seemed the most peaceful, magical place. Now it was just the place where I lost the one person who had actually taken care of me even if it was just to get into my pants. Letting the tears flow down my cheeks I drop to my knees and relive what had just happened.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Once the tears had stopped flowing and I couldn't just lie there in a ball for any longer I slowly got to my feet and had a look around, seeing that what had been a lovely sunny day had started to turn into a cloudy afternoon I realize just hoe long I had lay there. Heading for the area where Edward had stormed of into I started to try make my way back to civilization.

**EPOV**

I had been lying on my bed for what had seemed like my entire life. all I could do or think about was Bella and what she had said, what I had said to her. I cant believe I was so mean, she did deserve it to a extent but still.

I cant believe I left her there I should have gone back…no maybe she would find her way back.. but what if she didn't then what, I just wait for a news report on a young girl found in the woods killed by a bear.

That's just stupid she isn't that far into the woods and she's a smart girl, she'll find her way out and with that I rolled over and letting sleep take me.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BPOV**

Stumbling and falling down for the hundredth time I pick my myself up and dust my grubby hands on the back of my jeans.

"Holy shit, Wahoo!" I nearly screamed while jumping up and down on the spot.

I had made it I was out of that horrible forest I'm still amazed that I made it out of there alive .You also hear about people getting lost in the woods and getting mauled my a bear but here I was Bella swan safe and unharmed, well apart from a few cuts and grazes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finally I made it to my truck and crawled in side, getting comfy in the drivers seat. sleep quickly taking me into a dreamless slumber.

_____________________________________________________________________

**yea I know its another really short chapter but ill put another chapter up soon I promise =]**


	8. Meet Phil

**heya guys,**

**sorry for the wait but here it is chapter 8. ahaha that rymes any way i had, mager writers block but im back now =D so enjoy**

**this chapter is much darker than all the others, so im just gunna warn you now**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight =[**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was walking home from work at eight hoping with all my might that Phil was already passed out and that I would have to deal with him tonight. Mum was away on another business trip for 5 days and for those 5 days my life would be even more hellish than normal which is diffidently saying a lot. As I turned to walk down the drive way I noticed all the lights in the house where off and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips. Quietly opening the front door I took of my shoes so I wouldn't make as much noise and quickly slipped unnoticed up stars to my one haven in this house the one place that didn't haunt me with memories that I wished to forget.

I was so exhausted that when I opened the door to my room I didn't notice the stranger standing in the corner until it was too late.

"Ahhh" I let out a muffled cry as a cold hand wrapped around my mouth stopping me from alerting the ignorant neighbours.

"Hello Bella, I've missed you. Have you missed me Bella hmmm..?" He drawled "Don't worry Love You'll soon get what you deserve, you've been quite bad lately haven't you. I've barely seen you in the house lately why's that, don't you want to see me". He punctured his words by pushing his crotch roughly into by back I could now feel how bad this night was going to get.

It was true I had been avoiding the house since mum left 3 days ago but I couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer so tonight I came home hoping with all my life that Phil would be passed out he usually was by now but I was out of luck.

He interrupted me by yelling "ANSWER ME. HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME YOU LITTLE SLUT" he then spun me around and slapped me so hard against the face that a fell over shattering a few of the many empty beer bottles that littered my bedroom floor.

"Look at you, you pathetic excuse for a daughter" he spat "look at you cowering on the floor rite where you belong" he then proceeded to kink me in the gut, I let out a yelp but this only seemed to spur him on. His dark laughter soon filled my room my oasis or so it was until this night. He had never abused me in he usually did it n the kitchen or lounge but never my room.

He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up by the hair "have you been sleeping around behind my back hmm have you" he spat. I whimpered "ANSWER ME".

"No" I whispered back

"Don't lie to me, I know what you have done as it happens your little friend will tell anyone anything for a certain price"

Jake no he wouldn't he would never. Would he?

"From this night out every one will know that you belong to me and no man will ever want to touch you ever again"

He then tossed me on to the bed picked a piece of glass from the floor and stared at me with those menacing eyes he leaned over me and I could smell the stale alcohol on his breath as he ripped of my pants. "Open wide" he whispered.

"NOOOOO" I woke with a start heart pounding it took me awhile to get my bearings and realise that Phil wasn't here that it was me in my old Chevy in forks far away from that horrible man he would never find me he couldn't. Sitting up i pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears flow down my cheeks as I looked up to the sky and wished with all my might that it would get better.

* * *

**review review review **


	9. Meet Alice

**hello again,**

**Wow two Chapter one day.. I'm on a roll.**

**well I hope you enjoy this chapter not that much happens but next chapter they'll mak eup and we mite even hear a bit more about there pasts.. you'll have to stay tuned to find out =D**

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

* * *

EPOV

KNOCK KNOCK.

What the hell.

KNOCK KNOCK

Groan. What crazy person wakes you up at this hour of the morning?

"EDWWWWAAAARRRRD"

Alice that's who. "What you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Nooo"

And in Alice fashion she ignores be dances in and plops herself down on the end of my bed.

"Its lunch time you know" she says

Shit I slept in half the day "and" I reply trying to sound like I already knew that.

"You never sleep in this late unless something's up"

"Nothings wrong I'm just tired so go away"

"You've always been a terrible liar you know"

"So" I say rolling over so I don't have to look at her

"Does this have anything to do with Bella?"

Grunt

"Did you have a fight?"

Grunt

"Come on Edward I want to help"

"Yea, well it's no big deal"

"fine be that way but if you want my help you know where to find me" and with that she drags herself off my bed and slowly makes her way to the door closing it quietly behind her but not before stealing a glance at me over her shoulder.

BPOV

Ouch. Crap I'd fallen asleep with my head against the truck window and now I had a kink in my neck. Joy. Just then a flash back of the previous day and the argument with Edward, I can't believe that I had probably just destroyed the first friendship outside of my old life.

But what could I do about now? He probably would never want to see my face ever again. I really care about him so I just going to have to man up and apologize. Gahh... I've never been good at this.

Quickly chucking on a clean shirt I grab my hoodie and bag and climb out of my truck. With a deep breath I start the long walk out of town to Edwards place.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Oh crap what am I doing, what am I going to even say to him. Shit I can't do this, I only just get down the front steps when a small girl with short spiky black here and couldn't be any taller than 5 ft answers the door.

"HI" the pixie girl chirps

"Oh um hey I must have the wrong house" crap I got to get out of here.

"You must be Bella. Right?"

"Um"

"I'm Alice; it's so good to finally meet you. Edward has been keeping you all to himself which is very selfish of him but I knew I would meet you eventually, Were going to be great friends I just know it" and with that she walks rite up to me loops her arm with mine and steers me into the house with surprising determination.

"ALICE. Who is it?" came an all too familiar voice.

Crap. Just as I was trying to find an escape route he comes jogging down the stairs clad in nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms that hung dangerously low on his hips. All coherent thoughts flew immediately out of my mind and all I could focus on was the tantalizing V that led towards the holy Land

"Bella" His honey smooth voice pulled me from my naughty thoughts and I felt my face heat up along with other things.

"Oh Hi, I was just nearby and thought I'd pop in But if your busy that cool. I'll just go..."untangling myself from Alice I turn to make my way to the door but before I could get there I felt Warm arms wrap around me.

"We need to talk" he breathed into my hair before letting go to let me turn to face him.

* * *

**Reviews are better than edwards holy land...ok maybe not but the still make me really happy.**

**X]**


	10. Im Sorry

**Heya guys, **

**another chapter for you..Edward and Bella are getting closer so I hope your happy about it. I'm not 100% sure when there problems and life storys will come out but hopefully in at least the next 3-5 then they will help eachother get throgh it.**

**anyways hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight I just like to mess with her characters.**

* * *

EPOV

We were now in my room Bella sitting on my bed which is a picture I could get used to and me passing back and forward wearing a path into my bedroom floor.

I have no Idea what I was going to tell her but all I knew was that I had to tell her something. I needed to try and explain why I lost it in my, our meadow the other day, But what if she freaked and ran if she knew what I had done.

"Edward" she started, hearing my name roll off her lips id strange things to my body "I'm Sorry"

Huh? Did I hear rite? "What are you sorry for I'm the one who should be apologizing for yelling at you in the meadow yesterday" I confessed

"You only yelled because I gave you something to yell about, I should have never lit up a smoke. You showed me this amazing place and all I did was immediately pullout a smoke." looking so downcast and small on my big king sized bed. "I just freaked out because I like you Edward, a lot and I shouldn't because your this amazingly sweet guy who is caring and considerate and I'm broken Edward and as amazing as you are I can't be fixed and you deserve someone who is whole and able to give their whole pure self to you"

What the? All I can do is stare, what have I done this beautiful creature doesn't think she deserves love. Slowly making my way over to her I wrap my arms around her pulling her onto my lap.

"You are absolutely absurd" I tell her kissing the top of her head. Burying her head further into my chest and I can feel her fallen tears on my bare skin. "Bella, please don't cry" not knowing what to do I shuffle us back towards the heard of my bed and slowly lay down so that we are comfortably arranged with her head and arm on my chest.

* * *

Bella's soft skin, silky hair the smell of Freshiers it all seemed so real. Moaning and going to roll over when I realise there is a petite body curled around mine carefully opening my eyes and turning my head slightly I see a unbelievable Bella my Bella looking so relaxed and happy her head on my chest and our legs intertwined. Remembering the day's events I smile realising that the air was clear and even though there was a lot we needed to discuss for the moment we were good and happy. And with that thought I quickly feel into a content slumber.

BPOV

Mmm...Edward is skin, the smell of cinnamon, his big strong musician hands touching me leaving a trail of fire along my torso as they led down to where I want him most. I can feel myself getting wet and squirm under his touch wanting him to touch me where I rally want him already, finally I feel his hands slip inside my panties and runs fingers through my dripping folds then. PHILL!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

EPOV

I quickly get pulled from a very good dream consisting of me Bella and very little clothing by a earth shattering scream quickly opening my eyes It was dark outside and realised we slept all day, looking around to find where the noise came from only to see Bella sitting up stiff as a board her eyes bulging and her mouth still hanging open. Before I could make a move I see her gasping for air, her breathing quickly turning erratic I reach for only to have her scream and scramble of the bed.

"Bella?" I say slowly getting of the bed myself and taking a step towards her but all she does is take a step back, away from me.

"Bella love, it's only me, Edward" I try to convince her, but it doesn't seem she believes me

Bella keeps backing away from me until her back hits the wall. I slowy make my way towards when I'm about a metre away she slips to the floor whimpering. Pulling her legs to her chest she starts rocking.

"Bella"

BPOV

He was here he found me, I don't care if he hurts me but I don't want him to hurt Edward I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused anything to happen to Edward. Huddled in the corner with my eyes shut tight I try reason with him.

"Please don't, don't hurt him. Don't hurt Edward"

EPOV

"Please don't, don't hurt him. Don't hurt Edward" she whispers so softly that I almost missed it.

Eyes still closed tight I realise that she is stuck somewhere in-between real life and a nightmare. Carefully as I could I slip down besides her pulling her onto my lap her shaking increases but after a few minutes she starts to stop shaking?

"Come back to me my Bella" I whisper over and over again into her hair.

After what seemed like a lifetime her breathing is back to normal and her tears stop.

"Edward" she asks her eyes still closed.

"Yes love it's me"

"Oh Edward" she exclaims turning and throwing her arms around my neck clinging to me for her all might and letting the tears fall again. Lifting us both up and caring her to my bed I go to lay her down but she refuses to let go of me smirking to myself in spite of everything and climb in bed beside her.

"Bella" I say stroking her cheek

"Mmm" she mumbles

"Are you alright?"

She nodded numbly and before long we were both once again asleep.

* * *

**If you wanna ask ay questions feel free to just sclick the button below. and please review it makes me happy. The more reveiws i get the sooner I'll update =D hehe**


	11. Pancakes

BPOV

Mmm...What was that delicious smell it smelt so good it was making my mouth water.

"belllaaaaaaaa..."

Huh what was that "Bella, love you got to wake up" said the velvety voice? Edward? I must be dreaming why would Edward be in my truck...oh god it's all coming back to me I came to Edwards to apologize and I ended up falling asleep and then Phil the nightmare oh god Edward probably thinks I'm crazy and is going to have me locked up somewhere oh god! And with that thought I shoot up right almost knocking over a very tasting looking Edward

"I'm so sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to freak out like that last night and please don't get me locked up I'm not crazy honest. Oh god I'm so sorry" I professed

"What are you on about"? asked Edward looking thoroughly confused "you did nothing wrong, I'm here for you ok and whatever that was about I'm going to help you love, I can't walk away now. I care to much about you to see you hurt" he said looking down I could see a faint red tinged to his cheeks when he said the last bit he cared about, but he could get hurt Phil could hurt him.

"Thank-you" I mumbled.

He looked up, placing a stray piece of hair behind my ear and looking into my eyes as if searching. But for what I asked myself?

"Oh I almost forgot I made you breakfast" he said looking triumphantly before reaching over to the bedside table and placing a tray with the yummiest looking pancakes I had ever seen on it and of course a bottle of sunny do.

"Edward, could you be anymore perfect" I gushed

"Ha don't be too impressed I used the pre made mixture, I didn't trust myself to start from scratch" That made me laugh.

"Well they look amazing. I haven't had pancakes since I was about ten before mum..." PHILL oh god I hated him so much he ruined everything and now he is even popping up in my happy memories before he came round and infected my life and all the people I loved.

Sensing my distress Edward spoke up "Bells, you alright"?

Quickly cutting a chunk of pancake of and pooping it in my mouth before humming a reply to him and forcing a smile it felt fake but it was the best I could do.

"Love. We need to talk" he started "about last night; I need to know I want to help you. Please let me help you"

"You can't help me know one can" I said dejectedly. Everyone who tried to help me always ended up getting hurt. I couldn't let Edward get hurt because of me and my shitty life.

"Why did you leave your home, why did you run" he finally sad breaking the silence.

"Phoenix was never my home" it was my prison my own personal slice of hell I added in my head.

"Please" he whispered

"Fine. But you have to promise me you won't tell anybody no matter what ok" I said

"Love."

"Promise"

"Fine I promise" he agreed if more than a bit reluctantly

"Your going to hate me thinks me dirty and broken but please hears me out ok." He nodded "ok well, it all started about 6 years mum was lonely since dad died and I knew that and I tried to make her happy but I couldn't. So one night she went out..."

_Flashback_

"_mummy has to go out for a o little bit ok hunnie I won't be long" Renee slurred she had been drinking and I could smell the tell tale signs on her breath as she leant down to look at me._

"_Now since you're a big girl now you don't really need a babysitter ok"_

"_Ok" I mumbled not knowing any better and stood where I was as she leant down pressed a kiss to my forehead before stumbling out the door._

_It was 1:03 on my clock and mummy was still not home I was scared and then I heard a bang down stairs and my mum's uneven heels hitting the wooden floors of the hall, but hang on that sounded like more than one pair of drunken feet. To scare to more I slipped further into my blankets and pretended I was asleep. I heard mums and the other persons feet go past my door and further down the hall to mummy's bedroom. _

_It was now 1:12 and I was still wide an awake to scared to sleep even if I didn't know why._

"_Ahh Phil, oh god" I heard my mum moan then some grunts after that. It went on for ages until finally there was silence._

_Lying there shaking I heard a pair of heavy footsteps coming towards my door and saw it creak open revealing a man's sweaty face._

"_hello sweetheart" he said in a sickly sweet way "my names Phil "he continued coming into my bedroom further till he was breathing in my ear making me cringe "and I'm going to hurt you, your mother told me you were a bad little girl and needed to be punished" I whimpered "shhh...try not to wake your mother she's tired now after I fucked her long and hard. Don't worry you'll know all about that soon enough but for now I'm tired. See you in the mourning" and then he left._

_End flashback_

"I cried for what seems like hours that night_" _

"Oh Bella, love" he said moving the tray of my lap so he could pull me into his arms "what happened after that"?

"Well, he kept to his word that for sure. The next day it all started when mum went to work at the dinner he stayed home and well, I'm sure you can guess the rest" I chuckled humorously "ever since then he would beat me every chance he go telling me I was worthless and a slut and no one loved me that I was a waste of space and didn't deserve to live".

"You are not a waste of space" Edward said ferociously looking me in the eyes. "How come your mum didn't know I mean it was obvious?"

"Please Edward I don't want to talk anymore today, please" I said just asking for a break for the day and assuring him that I would tell him my whole story.

He nodded "anything you want to do today"? He asked

"Not really. What about you"?


End file.
